Knight Rider Season 5, Episode 1: Two Knights in Shining Armor
by Assasinge2000
Summary: The SSC has been setup as a way to fight crime using new technology and the a new Knight Industries car, built by Charles Graiman. But what happens when Michael Knight decides that the SSC could use a extra hand in their work? Michael and KITT return to a new world in which they do not know alongside KI3T and Michael's son!
1. Chapter 1

**Knight Rider: Season 5**

 _ **Episode 01: Two Knights in Shining Armor**_

(Before the story begins, I wrote this because I felt that Knight Rider deserved a 5th season. Yes, by season 4 it did seem to have some loss of viewers, but there were still many KR fans watching just for KITT and the cost of production was going up to the point where they couldn't afford it anymore, but I still felt that it was missing a needed 5th season. However, it's been almost 30+ years since the show originally aired on NBC, and now I want to bring it back by combining the old and the new in a book form. Enjoy!)

[Side note: I've decided to put KR 2008 together with the old KR. Story will be continuing from the pilot episode of KR 2008, when Mike meets his dad at his mom's funeral.]

Chapter 1: Just The Knight Idea

Mike Traceur had just finished talking to his dad. His, dad. Yet he didn't get that happy feeling one would get after seeing his dad after a long time. Instead, he felt angry for some reason, and he didn't even have anything against his dad, or ... did he? KITT's doors opened.

"Hello Mike. You seem depressed. Is something wrong?"

Mike got inside.

"No KITT. Nothing. And for a car that talks, I sure hope I can tell you to shut up."

"While that would have been considered rude, I am programmed to take commands form my owner. I will stop talking for the time being."

Mike sighed and smiled for a bit as he started the engine. Sarah got in and slammed the door shut.

"Mike, I always thought your mom was a good person. I'm sure she would have wanted to see you take up my father's offer…. Mike."

Mike didn't say anything for a bit. He had a lot going on his life, and it seemed as if the whole world was spinning without him.

On the other hand, Michael Knight had just finished talking to his son. And while he too did not end up in the most joyous mood possible, he did think that his son was one of a kind. He opened the door to his 1965 Chevy bel Air, a car that meant a lot to him. After all, it was almost 8 years ago when he temporarily implemented KITT's A.I in here after Knight 4000 had occurred. He chuckled. KITT. Every now and then he would tell his Chevy to open the door for him, but it would just sit there, It was, after all, just a plain old Chevy. He drove off into the landscape, thinking about his life, his son, and most of all, his wife. As he was driving, he had an idea. Though, it probably was one that could get him killed if he wasn't careful, but he could do it. Nah, he thought. That's ridiculous. But the thought kept reoccurring to him, no matter how much he wanted it to go away, he was slowly starting to become convinced…convinced that if one man could make a difference, he could do this. And that's what he did. He set off to the government research facility, to…meet someone. An old friend, you would say.

Mike had been driving for about an hour now. He had been driving with just a straight face, as if lost in deep thought.

"Mike, if I may ask again, are you ok?"

Mike sighed. He decided to answer him just for the sake of it.

"Yeah, I mean, what am I supposed to say after your mother dies, huh?"

There was a short pause as no one spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mike. The passing of human beings is, natural, yes?"

"Well, it's not like we get the gift of living forever anyway.."

As Mike drove on, Sarah started to wake up from her nap.

"Mike?...Mike where are we?" He didn't say anything.

"Mike we're supposed to be going home, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, why are we still here….in the middle of the…uh…"

"The Golden Gate Bridge."

KITT finished for Sarah. "I don't know, I'm just…well thinking."

"About what?"

"How I couldn't save my mom…."

"Mike, we've talked about this already. There was nothing you could do, and as much as I loved her and you loved her, maybe you should've" - KITT swerved to avoid a collision with a Chevy Bel Air, giving everyone the realization that Mike wasn't driving properly. Mike suddenly happened to catch a glance at who was driving the Chevy, though he thought he might have been hallucinating.

"Mike, you should really get some rest. My body sensors indicate a loss of energy and the ability to focus and concentrate on the road. It would be advisable to leave the driving to me."

Mike had already fallen asleep by then. The car turned around swiftly to head back home, cruising smoothly in the sunset of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"At least I got to see the Golden Gate Bridge," said Sarah.

"Indeed." replied KITT.

Michael drove over the Golden Gate Bridge, enjoying the sunset as it went down behind him. It gave a nice look to his Chevy too, he thought. The only thing he was missing was someone to talk to, and that's exactly who he was going to get. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be that easy, but with the help of an old friend, and probably a little arguing, he would be able to do it. The blue Chevy quietly drove off into the distance with Michael smiling to himself, because he knew what had to be done. Unfortunately, the Foundation for Law and Government had been dissolved just a year after he had retired from it, which meant the building would be empty, probably even taken over by someone else, but he did have one more option that he could try…

"Sarah, Mike has fallen asleep and is calling." Sarah tapped the incoming call on the windshield, revealing Charles Graiman's disappointed face at the SSC.

"Sarah, where the hell are you?"

"Hey dad, um, Mike was a little, um … I don't know, he seemed to be a little disturbed by what recently happened so he kind of veered off course a bit." Charles Graiman told KITT to get to the SSC as soon as possible because he found something interesting he wanted him to check out. "Of course , I'm on my way."

KITT increased his speed as he sped down the highway, catching a lot of attention…..unwanted attention, that is. A cop blared his sirens behind KITT as he took a reading of 270 mph.

"We've got a ten-four here. Repeat, a ten-four here. Looks to be a black Mustang speeding at 270 and above, requesting backup immediately!"

"KITT, I think we've got company…."

"Yes Sarah, I am aware of that. Remain calm and we will evade them soon enough."

KITT kept speeding as two cops were chasing them down the highway, causing a lot of trouble for the other drivers and a lot of traffic jams.

"Initiating Attack Mode," said KITT, as his full body began to transform into a elevated and faster version of himself. The cops suddenly stopped in their tracks, baffled as to what they had just witnessed.

"Man, I knew there were some crazy cars out there, but….what the hell?..."

"Ten-four, repeat ten-four has just escaped ...we're dealing with something out of our power here…"

KITT transformed back into his normal self as he approached the SSC gates, ready to speed down into the tunnel. "Well, that was fun." "If evading from cops is your idea of fun Sarah, perhaps you should incorporate some Need for Speed in your daily routine, as it has the same premise." Sarah laughed as she noticed Mike was starting to wake up from his sleep. "Mike? Man, you just missed the latest Need for Speed man!"

"Wait what? I did?"

"Nevermind…."

KITT entered the compound as smooth as a red carpet actor. Charles Graiman was standing at the edge of the table, happy to know his daughter was safe and seemingly excited to tell them something.

"Sarah, someone might be joining our crew… care to help them!?"

"What do you mean?"

Charles walked Sarah down to his office with a classified file in his hand. "It's a long story, but for now all I'll say is, it has to do with Mike's dad."

"Mike's dad? What, is he joining us or something?"

"Well, something of the sort you might say. But it's not just him. He's bringing someone…. someone I knew….let's just say, he's an old friend."

"Dad, you're killing the suspense. Just … just tell me!"

"Alright…. his name is … KITT!"

There was dead silence and confusion on Sarah's face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: An old friend**_

Michael Knight was on his way to the government research facility that had helped F.L.A.G during its primal years. It was also the one to supply the help for KITT if something were to go wrong, or if he were damaged. Now, it was shut down after the government stopped funding FLAG after Michael had retired, but they didn't remove any of the items in there. They had applied high security to it just for protection and only gave the codes out to people of FLAG, Michael being one of them. The government had put the research facility out in the desert alongside the San Andreas fault, something KITT wasn't too fond of. Michael knew that if he were to be caught in the act, he'd probably end up in jail for at least 10 years for trespassing of the property. That is why he decided to contact his colleague…Devon Miles.

Devon picked up the phone that had been ringing for a minute now.

"Devon Miles speaking. Who?...Michael Knight?...oh, Michael! How good it is to hear your voice again! Tell me, what would you like to talk about?...well if it is of the most urgent matter, you can come to my house…yes, I'll send you the address right away."

Michael put down the phone, knowing that he was probably going to end up in one of their debate sessions when he met him. Heck, last time they argued Devon stopped playing golf and went off to complain to KITT! Michael smiled. He knew that at some point Devon was going to give in …. after all, he was Devon. The blue Chevy soon reached an old house near the beach, parking next to a Pontiac Trans Am. _**Always knew he had something for KITT**_ , Michael thought smiling. He walked up the two steps leading to an elaborately ornate door. It was light blue with seashells hanging over the top of it. He rang the doorbell. "Coming!" shouted a voice from inside, followed by rapid footsteps nearing the door.

"Michael! What a pleasure to meet you!"

Michael laughed as he hugged Devon. "Ya, you too man! How's it been? Is Jennifer doing okay?"

"Yes of course. I thought you'd like to know that we bought a dog and named it Roger!"

"Roger? Um … why does that sound familiar? ."

"Anyway, come inside. Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? Beer? ..."

"No I'm fine. Um, listen, so I don't know if this is such a good idea Devon but please hear me out."

"Yes of course, I'm listening."

"Devon…um…so you know about the SSC, right? And that my son is in it?"

Devon turned around with a glass of wine. "Yes. Is it…about your son?" Michael hesitated. "Yes…and no. Well not exactly. See, they have…KITT, I guess, but something tells me that at some point they're gonna need some help." "So, you want to join them." "Devon … I need KITT back." Devon slowly put down his drink on the table as he walked over to sit down next to Michael.

"Michael, you're not suggesting we …. oh dear.."

"Listen, Devon, somewhere out there, KITT is sitting in a rusted garage turned off, with no one to care for him, and over here some mustang has taken his place. I can't let that happen. Yes, I know the last time we tried to bring him back didn't work out so well but Devon, times have changed. That time was simply not appropriate for him, and plus I even did some reading up on upgrading his parts!"

Devon sat there, contemplating his decision.

"But Michael, if we get caught -"

"We won't get caught. Trust me. Anything for KITT."

Devon got up and paced back and forth for about two minutes, and then turned around.

"Alright. I'll do it. But remember Michael, as much as I am a father to you, if you get caught…"

Michael smiled.

"Give me your keys, because KITT will be outta there before you can finish that sentence," said Michael enthusiastically.

Devon smiled, and tossed him the keys to the Trans Am.

"Hey, always knew you kept that Trans Am for a reason, didn't you?"

"Yes well, I did. Oh, Michael, if we're going to do this…I need to tell Charles about it. He won't be happy at first, but, I'll convince him. "

Michael smiled, and said," Devon, it's hard for anyone to not be convinced by you. Now, let's get this baby rolling!"

Michael put on his sunglasses as he powered on Devon's car and pulled into reverse. It was pulled out and drove off into the distance to get an old pal back.

The orange flamed Trans Am drove alongside the coast of California, gleaming seamlessly in the sun as it drove off into the distance towards the facility.

"So Michael, tell me. Why exactly do you want to partner up again? Not that, I have anything against it, but I'm just curious. Didn't you and KITT split up since our last meeting?"

"Hmm. Good question. Well, I don't know. But you know what, I think I just wanna bring an old pal back and lend an extra hand to my son."

"Mike?"

"Yeah. Plus … it's been awhile Devon, it's been awhile," said Michael, smiling.

"Oh, by the way, his CPU is still intact, right? And the dash?"

"Um, yes Michael, I believe it was stored away in some of the storage closets. But, where are you gonna install them?"

Michael smiled one of his mischievous smiles. He looked at Devon, then tapped his hand on the Trans Am's dash.

"Oh…yes yes…I didn't see that before," Devon said chuckling. He wasn't exactly fond of losing his custom built Trans Am, but then again, better to have a custom dash and AI then custom build. Plus, the paint looked bad, he decided.

In the heat of a summer desert, there was lying an old building. It looked like some rundown building that hadn't been used for almost 10 years now, and plus, nobody cared to look inside it. Except for a car pulling up to it, making the only noise in the silence of the desert. Michael and Devon got out and began walking toward the building. Little would anyone have known, this building used to house some of the most technologically advanced cars and systems ever built, being owned by the government of course. They kept it looking like the way it was so no one would really care to look at it, amongst some of the other building it was surrounded by.

"Devon, looks like the powers' out here, Gonna need a flashlight or something."

Devon pulled out his car keys which had a small but powerful flashlight. Michael looked at him puzzled. "Well, after all you get something cool from RC III when you have him custom build a car, don't you?" Michael smiled. He took the keys and opened the door, then suddenly stopped and turned around. "Did you say … RC III?" "Yes. Why?" Michael looked for a few seconds at Devon in thought, then said, "Looks like we might need someone to fine tune KITT for us…" Then he turned back around and walked inside. Ahead lied an empty corridor that was dark, yet you could tell this place used to be of some high significance. Michael looked around confusingly, not knowing which way was where. "Any idea where we could find his CPU and parts?" Devon hesitated, trying to remember the layout of the building. "If memory serves me correctly, I think you go down this hall and on the next left there is administrative closet. Try that." "Alright, thanks. Meanwhile you go switch off the security system temporarily so I can get in. Alright?" Devon nodded and walked down the other hall.

Michael ran down the hall Devon had told him to and quickly tuned for the next left. "Bingo!" he murmured, as he came across a door saying **ADMINSTRATIVE CLOSET: DO NOT ENTER.** "Ready?" shouted Michael, as Devon shouted back, "All clear!" He turned the knob, expecting some sort of alarm to go off, but nothing happened. He breathed a sigh of relief. He walked in and noticed the flashlight starting to run out of power. "Hey Devon, this thing is runnin' outta juice. Got some sort of generator or emergency override here?" "I'll check Michael, but keep looking as fast as you can, the guards patrol this area sometimes….." "Gotchu." He walked into a large closet, almost too large to be called a closet. His flashlight got weaker and weaker as he frustratingly searched crates after crate for KITT, when at last he found something that looked like KITT's voicebox and CPU. "Yes! Devon I found his CPU! Come over he-"the flashlight turned off, leaving the open door the only source of light. "Dammit," he murmured. Devon managed to find the generator and switched it on, as he hurryingly came to Michael. "Well that's fantastic Michael! We just need his dash and we're good to go." Michael began searching more crates, Devon doing the same. Unfortunately, there were a lot of crates to look for, so it was at least a good half hour before they found a dusty looking dashboard, still intact thankfully. "Alright, we need to get out of here before a guard notices our car outside and the lights . Now." Devon quickly hurried to switch off the light and he and Michael ran down the corridor, almost dropping KITT's parts!

By the time they got outside, there was a guard looking over the car alarmingly, as he had just walked over here. "Oh, hey officer, sorry for the trouble. We were just looking for a few things around. Jeez, you guys need to sort out your crates, this isn't Indiana Jones you know," said Michael, hoping to divert the officer's attention. "This is a government owned building. We're going to have to arrest you and -" the guard was knocked out before he could talk any further. "Alright, we need to move now before he regains consciousness. Come on! Start the car!" Devon backed up and quickly turned around. "Do you know where RC is?" "Yes, I believe he works at the garage shop in San Francisco. "You mean the one that offers all those free goodies and crazy sales I've been hearing about? Wow, no wonder crime rates are so low there now!" Devon laughed. "Yup!" He drove on through the desert, because at this rate, there was nothing that could stop them from putting KITT together now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Car Avenger**_

Michael drove for a long time without saying anything. He was incredibly excited to put KITT back together, yet at the same time he was worried as to what his son would think. He no longer looked like a hotshot from the 80's that fought criminals with a cool talking car, instead he looked like someone who just got their taxes in the mail. He was still thinking when Devon interrupted his train of thought. "Michael? ... Michael? ... can you hear me? ... Hey!" Michael suddenly snapped back into focus. "Uh, yea, what?" "I was just wondering, we may able to put KITT back together, but I'm not sure if we'll be able to assemble his SPM mode again. In fact, KITT may not have all his functions anymore." Michael sighed, but didn't say anything for a bit. "Well, you know, I was thinking we don't need his SPM anyway. Heck, I think KITT's going to need some serious upgrades if he's going to survive this world…" Devon clearly acknowledged this but didn't say anything.

They pulled up into a small lot that was bustling with action and had the smell of cars being worked on being emitted from the shop. Michael got out with Devon and began walking over to the shop. At first, they couldn't find RC because there were so many workers constantly walking back and forth, carrying tires, suspensions and other parts across the greasy workplace. Then Michael spotted what looked like RC rolling out from the hood of a damaged vehicle. He smiled and walked over to him, constantly saying sorry as he bumped into a bunch of annoyed workers. He quickly sprinted over to him, and waited for him to roll out from under the old Toyota. RC III looked up, surprised at first, then he quickly hopped off his board and hugged him in excitement.

"My man! What's good dawg? It's been so long!"

"Yeah I know man! How's it been? With your family and all?"

"Oh it's been goin' real good Michael! Oh snap, is that Devon?"

He swiftly ran over to Devon, who was standing next to a fire extinguisher.

"RC! It's so good so see you again!"

"Man, I didn't think I'd see any of you guys again! Say, you wanna see my new Toyota I just tuned? Man, that stuff is lookin' hot! Like real hot man!"

"Er, I'd love to, but um, we're in a bit of a hurry here. See, we have a car that I brought along….and we'd like you to install KITT in it."

RC looked at them with bewilderment for a second.

"KITT? You mean that awesome talking car I fixed for you years ago? Oh man, oh man! We've got ourselves a real job here then!"

"Yes, um, he's in the backseat in packaging, we just need you to fix on the dashboard and CPU, and the scanner, along with the MBS, which I brought the compound for. That's all."

RC III grinned and started telling his men to clear the space for a "special request." He went outside and hooked the Trans Am to a cable, after taking out KITT's parts and carefully laying them on a big table on the side of the garage. He then reeled the car into the garage and said something in Spanish to the workers there. Immediately they began scurrying taking apart the front of the car and the interior, getting ready to install KITT's CPU in there. In the past years, before Michael had quit FLAG, RC had received extensive training on KITT's parts and how to repair them if there was to be another damage of the sort. Now, not only was he getting a chance to do that again, he was putting KITT back together almost 20 years later.

For a while, he kept shouting out commands and telling workers what went where while blasting rap songs loudly across the garage (Michael wasn't very fond of rap), then he walked over casually to Devon and Michael. "Hey, listen, it's really good that we're doing this, but what exactly are you putting him together for anyway man?" Devon looked at him. "Well, you see the Foundation is currently inactive, but one of my old friends has set up a new version of it, and calls it the SSC." "The what?" "The Satellite Surveillance Center." RC nodded approvingly. "Well, looks like we're just about done… just need to put on his Molecular Bonded Shell. "Michael smiled, looking at KITT. "Talk about a junkyard dog…" It was about an hour later when KITT was ready to be driven and operated. "Alright man, I think we're ready. But…."

"But what?" "I don't think his SPM is going to work right now. I tried adding some custom fenders to reduce the air resistance, but whatever Bonnie made for him was somethin' damn near special." "Well, that's alright, I think he'll get along just fine without it. Plus, maybe the SSC could lend us a hand in upgrading him…" Michael quickly walked over to the door and opened it. "Woah! Will you look at that! That dash looks finer than Star Wars!" RC laughed. "Alright, let's get him up and running, shall we?" "Indeed Michael." Michael hit the **POWER** button, and suddenly KITT came back to life. The scanner promptly lit up, going back and forth. Next, the four significant beeps lighted up the front of the dash, followed by the rest of the dash lighting up, and lastly the two tv screens displaying a message saying **RUNNING DIAGNOSTICS TEST. PLEASE WAIT.** After the diagnostics test was successful, the TV screens turned off, followed by a familiar voice introducing itself. "I'm the voice of the Knight Industries Two Thousands Microprocessor, K.I.T.T for easy reference, KITT if you prefer."

"Yes! Yes! He's back! Pal, we are back! Oh man, KITT! Can you hear me?"

"…. Michael?. Is that you?..."

"KITT! Oh man, yes it's me! Michael!"

"Michael? It's you! It's so good to hear your voice again!"

"You too pal! You too!."

"Do you still look like crap? My scanner is still functioning at only half power right now."

Michael laughed. "No pal, and you certainly don't at all."

"Thank you Michael. Now, if I may ask, although it's good to be alive again, why exactly am I alive?"

Devon spoke up. "KITT, it's a little bit of a long story right now, but as soon as we hit the road I'll explain everything to you."

"Mr. Miles! My scanner finally picked you up! How good to see you! I look forward to spending more time with you."

Devon smiled. He walked to the other side and got inside. Michael gunned KITT. "Michael? Where are we going?" Devon quickly replied. "To see an old friend," he replied cunningly.

Charles Graiman stood in front of KITT, who was sitting on the gimbal while being scanned for any signs of repair etc. He walked around him, casually checking him out. Mike was talking to Billy about the new Call of Duty, which Billy seemed to be getting incredibly defensive about. Alex Torres was pacing his office after hearing some news on the phone from Washington. He sat down in his chair and picked up a model of a Lamborghini he bought himself a few days ago. _**I need to tell Charles about this… but if I do, he might take it into his advantage for the SSC….**_ thought Alex. He had just gotten off the phone with Washington, where he had been informed about a break-in at the government research facility, but the part that took him aback was the fact that Wilton Knight's creation, the Knight Industries Two Thousand, had been stolen. This worried him because if the car was brought here under any circumstances, it might keep him and the government from setting up Charles worst creation…. KARR.

Sarah sat in her pod, wondering about the events that had just taken place. First, finding out that her father designed this absolutely beast talking car! But second…meeting Mike. Though she had already told KITT that she and Mike used to be in a relationship before Mike disappeared to go for the military, she left out the part about when she decided to not tell Mike that she was seeing someone else after he left to go. But that wasn't important, was it? There was a knock on the door, interrupting her train of thought. "Yoo! Sarah, you there?" It was Mike. "Yeah, hold up." She walked over to the door and scanned her hand on the analyzer, unlocking the door. "Hey…what's up?" She walked over to her bed, not so excited to see him. "Nothing… I guess." Mike started to slip into a somewhat more serious mood. "Hey, listen…I had no idea about this whole thing about your dad and everything, okay?" "It's… not that. I just want some alone time. Please." Mike looked at her. Then he left. Sarah didn't know why she was acting this way. Maybe it was a bad feeling? Maybe she was just tired. She lay down on the bed, within minutes she fell asleep.

Billy was still looking at IGN's latest news on Call of Duty when Charles tapped him on the shoulder. Billy jolted for a second, then slowly turned around.

"Anything better than to go around shooting people, Billy?"

"Uh ...yeah ... I'll get to work on finding surveillance footage for the crash, Mr. Graiman."

Charles smiled, the walked away. Earlier that day, Mike had turned KITT around in an attempt to hinder the progress of men chasing him in an SVU. The van suffered a terrible fate, but thankfully Charles didn't. Now, he needed to know where the establishment was for people looking for Prometheus was. Billy had been investigating the ID's found on the men, however he didn't seem to be turning up much, despite searching the government databases for finding who these people were.

Mike got inside KITT, he was feeling a bit tired after today's events and just wanted to go and get some coffee. "Hey Mike?" Billy asked. "Yeah…." "You mind swinging by GameStop?" Mike looked at Billy, then decided that it wasn't worth answering his question and got inside. "Hey! Are you gonna go?" Mike turned on KITT. "Mike! I want that new Call of Duty you know! ... Mike! … Mike!" The SSC tunnel doors slid open, and the gimbal started to turn around. "Doors opening. Please remain clear," said a voice, ringing throughout the entire complex. Mike promptly said bye, then drove off, speeding through the tunnel at light speed. The SSC doors opened, allowing KITT to burst out at 124 mph into broad daylight. The day seemed so calm, as if nothing had happened that day.

"Mike? Where are we going?"

"Nowhere ... just getting some coffee and rest."

"Shall I suggest some places for that instance?"

"Yeah, sure."

KITT plotted a route to the nearest Starbucks, and promptly increased speed. Mike had no idea what was about to happen, and who he might meet there.

Michael was driving KITT out of the garage and driving…somewhere. He didn't know where, but he felt some sort of feeling…. he dismissed it and kept driving. Devon interrupted, seeming that he had remembered something. "Uh, Michael, would you pull over to the nearest bank?" "What for?" Devon explained he had a check to deposit that day that he almost forgot to. "KITT? Where's the nearest bank?" "Michael, do I look like some sort of GPS to you?" Michael chuckled. "Well, you are a car equipped with one. Right?" "The nearest bank would be Bank of America, just 2.5 miles straight down. It's located in some sort of plaza, or a complex you might say." "Thanks buddy." The speedometer started to rise, the numbers increasing with the sound of the speedometer. 61.. 62..63, until they finally reached something resembling a crowded mall. "Michael, there are so many people here! How annoying! All they do is look at my dashboard and swoon!" Michael laughed. "Remember when I told you you were one of a kind, KITT?" "Yes, and that was more than 10 years ago." "Well, you still are. It's why they appreciate you buddy." "Really? ...Well, that makes me feel better Michael." "No problem pal." He pulled into a parking space, and Devon got out.

After about 10 minutes, Michael got tired and decided to get out and get something. "Michael, where are you going?" "I don't know. I'm just kind of exhausted. I'll just get something to drink maybe. Stay here….and don't mess things up." "Of course Michael." He smiled and walked away. Next to KITT pulled a sleek looking black Mustang. The driver got out, looking tired as well and walked away. Except, KITT started to pick up something odd from it….a strange amount of electrical impulses. KITT's scanner started to scan the car for the source of it, and was led to a CPU…. that looked just like his.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Double Knight out**_

Mike was busy looking at the menu at Starbucks. He was deciding between getting a caramel frappe and a hot chocolate. He decided to get the caramel frappe, after all, it was already hot enough outside for him. His turn came in line and asked for the frappe. He was beginning to feel more tired with every minute that passed. "Mike, may I remind you that the beverage you are ordering contains high amounts of sugar, which will make your fatigue worse than it already is," said KITT from Mike's earwig. Mike turned to make sure no one was watching, then said, "Yeah, well may I remind you that too much gasoline can ruin your engine KITT." Then he smiled, thinking he had got KITT back for his remark.

He took the frappe from the employee and walked out, sipping his drink along the way. KITT started to remind him again about the sugar when suddenly he stopped. He started scanning the area around him for unusual electrical impulses, and they were coming strongly from the car next to him. "Mike, there is a high surge of electrical impulses radiating from the vehicle next to me. Shall I invade its systems?" Mike glanced at the vehicle next to KITT. "What? It's just some old Trans Am. Why would there be electrical impulses from that? Apart from that weird red thing on it…"

"I heard that."

The voice startled Mike. "KITT, did you hear something?" KITT began scanning his proximity for unusual soundwaves. "Yes Mike, I seemed to have picked up an unusual soundwave form. In fact, it doesn't seem to be human, but computer generated. Mike slowly walked over to the unusual looking car. "Well, it's probably some prank someone is pulling on us. Anyway, we should get going."

"It's not a prank."

Mike suddenly stepped back. "Did the voice come from this car?" KITT began scanning again, and confirmed Mike's question. "The voice is indeed coming from this vehicle. However, there seems to be something odd about it, Mike."

"What?" "The car seems to have been equipped with some sort of circuitry, one that would take harder to decode than a normal circuitry." Mike walked over to the car, this time more cautiously. "Well, what could be so special about this junk…."

"I am not junk. Perhaps you ought to be more careful with what you call old and junk."

Mike looked at the car, and started laughing. "The car talks. KITT, the car talks. Can you believe it? It talks!" "How do you know my name?" Mike stopped laughing, and suddenly became serious. "Your name? What? Your name is KITT?" "That is correct." Mike was suddenly confused, and so was the Mustang. Little did KI3T know, he had just met his older brother, and Mike was about to witness an even bigger surprise.

Michael Knight just walked out of Dunkin Donuts holding a doughnut in his hand, chewing away mindlessly. He pulled out his phone with his other hand and called Devon, wondering what was taking so long. Devon was at the bank pretending to deposit a check, but he had actually brought Michael here so he could meet his son….and KITT could meet his "younger brother." He had made the arrangement with Charles's help. Devon answered the phone.

"Devon, where are you? It's been 15 minutes now. How long does it take, to deposit a check?"

"Um, Michael I'm just about done. Just go and bring KITT over here to the bank so we can get on our way. Okay?"

"But Devon, you're literally 2 minutes from the- "

"Just come over here Michael. Quickly!"

Michael sighed. Sometimes Devon could act weird out of nowhere. He put his shades on and started walking to KITT. He checked his phone while he was walking, and accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry, was just going to-…." He froze. The man he had bumped into froze too. He was none other than Mike Knight, Michael Knight's son. It seemed as if time had frozen around, although the dripping frappe wasn't. Mike quickly regained his form again. "Dad?" Michael grinned and hugged him, getting the frappe all over his suit and Mike's shirt. They didn't seem to care. "Mike! Wow…never thought I'd see you again…especially here at least!" "Well, you did say we would meet again, right? How's it been goin'? Michael put his arm over Mike's shoulder. "Well, it's been going good. And its recently just gotten better!" Just as Mike was about to say something, Devon walked over to the two. "I see you two have finally met each other again!" Devon exclaimed enthusiastically.

Devon promptly introduced himself, and Mike did the same. "Mike, Devon here has been like a father to me, because if it weren't for him I wouldn't have ever worked for the Foundation or had KITT to save my life almost every time!" Mike suddenly looked confused. "I'm sorry, did you say KITT?" Michael looked at him for a second. "Yeah. Why?" Mike slowly turned his head to the Mustang, which was sporting a calm but somewhat mean look. Michael looked where Mike was looking, and suddenly things were starting to fall into place. "Oh….Mike….this guess is probably wilder than aliens in the universe…..but you have a KITT, am I right?" Mike turned back. "Er…yeah. And if I'm correct….you have a KITT too, right?" There was an awkward silence. Devon simply waited for someone to say something. Charles had told him this would be a happy moment, but it seemed Charles didn't know what that meant.

Michael spoke up first. "Well Mike, allow me to introduce you to my friend KITT. KITT, meet Mike." KITT still wasn't too happy about being called old. "Hello. Mike. I believe you owe me an apology." Michael looked at Mike. "Did you hurt his feelings? Gosh, you haven't changed ever since I can remember!" Mike smiled. "Hi KITT. And yeah, sorry. Happy?" "I think that suffices. Nice to meet you, Mike." Mike pulled Michael over to the Mustang sitting next to him. "KITT, meet my dad, you can call him Michael. Dad, meet KITT." While Michael and Mike were both clearly confused about their current situation, Michael greeted him anyway. "Hey there…KITT." "Hello Mr. Knight. I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand, you may call me KITT."

Michael stared at the Mustang for a few seconds, then stepped back. "Wow. You've got a Mustang…that talks…like my car does." Mike responded sarcastically," Yeah, and you've got a Trans-Am that makes rude remarks." "Oh really? Well let me see your dahs, Mike." Mike gestured for KITT to open the door for him, then Michael peered inside. Mike waited for his dad to be amazed at the interior, though it wasn't much, it was still something. After all, a talking Trans Am couldn't possibly beat a Mustang, right? Instead, all his dad said was, "Nice snow globe." Mike looked at his dad in disappointment. "What? What do you mean nice snow globe? That's his voice modulator!" Michael laughed at his son. "KITT, open your door and show Mike what you've got." "Right away Michael." KITT opened his door and Mike walked over to it. He peered inside, but when he took his head out he looked like he'd seen ghost. "What…. what the hell?", were the only words he could manage to get out of his mouth. Michael smiled. "So, we gonna go now or what?" Mike nodded, still amazed and walked over to the Mustang slowly. He got in, and gunned the engine. "Just…just follow me, okay dad?" he shouted over KITT's engine. Michael gave him a thumbs up and got inside KITT. "Alright pal, looks like we're off to a new adventure…."

The Mustang drove off, gunning the engine at a high speed and making a annoying noise (at least Michael thought so), but then Mike thought the Trans Am's engine was quite loud too. They seemed to be almost racing to the SSC, though Michael and Devon didn't know where they were going. Mike smiled. He decided to show them something that would amaze them, even his dad's car. "KITT, attack mode." "Switching to Attack Mode." All of a sudden, the Mustang that had just been in front of Michael and Devon had suddenly begun a full fledged transformation, its entire body started converting into something you would see in a Fast and Furious movie. Their jaws dropped, forcing KITT to switch to Auto Cruise. The Mustang now had a rear spoiler jutting out, it's backplate had changed, neon lights had appeared at the bottom, and a hood scoop had popped up on its front. "Michael, do you see what I see?" Michael didn't say anything for a minute.

"Michael?" He suddenly snapped back into focus. "Yeah…. it's like the new Transformers movie….in 4D." Devon finally said something. "Dear God, I have never seen anything like this before! It's like Charles worked for Michael Bay!" Back in KI3T, Mike was enjoying seeing their reactions through KITT's HUD Display. He laughed. "Mike, was the purpose of my transformation simply to amaze your Dad and Mr. Miles?" "Well, sort of. More like, to make their jaws drop!" He grinned. He had finally gotten his Dad back for calling KITT's voicebox a snow globe. "Mike, we are approaching the SSC. Shall I tap into KITT's P.A system and tell them?" "Sure, go ahead." Michael had just assumed control of KITT again, when suddenly they heard KI3T's voice throughout KITT. "We are approaching the SSC, please enter at a minimum speed of 150 mph through the gates and drive straight. Thank you." KITT wasn't pleased someone tapped into his P.A system. "Michael, how did he do that? I can't believe it! I really need an upgrade, I feel old and worn out and a Mustang in front of me is a transformer." Michael laughed. "Don't worry buddy, you will. We'll upgrade you soon enough." "Michael, can I ask you something?" "Sure," "How do I look?" Michael laughed again. "Better than ever KIT. Better than ever."

KITT's speedometer started to rise to 150 mph, as the gates to the SSC started to open. Michael looked up. The SSC looked like some sort of abandoned aircraft hangar, it was quite huge for its size too. He suddenly realized that they were driving on a massive airfield, it was deserted and the only thing in site now was the SSC itself. The entire SSC seemed empty to Michael, until they started to approach what looked like a tunnel. Everything else around it was just one huge empty hangar. The tunnel was covered in lights, constantly flying over the glossy bodies of KI3T and KI2T. They sped through for about 15 seconds, then they had to slow down because the facility was decontaminating the vehicles. After an annoying spray had been delivered over both cars (KITT thought it was unnecessary) the drove forward around a curve. They had reached the end of the tunnel, followed by two large gates that were currently closed.

 **DOORS OPENING. STAND CLEAR,** said a loud voice throughout the SSC. The Mustang entered first, followed by the Trans Am. Everybody in the SSC turned to look, not because Mike was here, but because someone else was here…someone they didn't recognize, with a car they didn't recognize. Charles ran forward, ushering Mike to park KI3T in the gimbal, so he could flip around and Michael could park KI2T on the other side of the gimbal. Devon and Michael were continuously being surprised by the advanced facility they had just entered. Devon suddenly recognized Charles amongst the people scurrying about the SSC and quickly got out. "Charles! So good to see you!" Charles turned around. "Devon!" They both hugged. Meanwhile, the gimbal flipped around, revealing an empty platform. "Oh no, Michael I have to sit on this moving thing?", cried KITT. "Don't worry pal, you'll be just fine. Just…don't get too dizzy, eh?" "Very funny." Michael drove KITT onto the platform, and as soon as he got out scientists and a bunch of people bean scurrying to KITT and running tests, driving KITT crazy. Michael just chuckled and walked over to Devon and Charles.

"Michael, I want you to meet my good friend Charles Graiman. He designed the Knight Industries Three Thousand, studying KITT's original components and building upon them to make a new KITT." Michael shook hands with Charles. "Well, I must say, this is one of the most impressive facilities I've seen yet! And…quite a KITT you've built there!" Charles smiled. "Yes indeed. And thank you, I was building KITT during your retirement from FLAG. I read your files, your cases, everything basically and I must say, FLAG picked the right agent to work with them!" Michael thanked him. "Hey, where can I find Mike?" "Oh, he must be in his pod. Just check the passageway to my right, it's #235." Michael walked off to the passageway. Mike had just finished changing into a fresh set of clothes when there was a knock on the door. He opened the pod, revealing his Dad at the door. "Oh, hey there. Was just about to go see you." "Yeah, you better have come to see me." Mike chuckled. "You know, you haven't changed, even when we used to go to Sunny's." Michael smiled, remembering the old memories of taking his son to the bar every Sunday. That was before he joined the military. "Well, I was thinking…you wanna go today?" Mike thought for a moment. "Sure. 9:00?" "Gotchu." He smiled, then walked out of the pod.

The team of scientists and technicians had finished running tests and checkups and had decided that KITT wasn't fit for missions involving him to be out in the field. Michael looked at Charles for an explanation. "Michael…. the Knight Industries Two Thousand was designed almost 20 years ago. With the technology we have and need, we can't use him without giving him proper upgrades to fit the modern day world. And should we choose to upgrade him, it'll take at least a week to fully upgrade him." "So then what are you waiting for?" "KITT's approval. Don't worry, we won't change your body or anything, just upgrade you." There was a moment of silence from KITT, then he finally responded. "Only if I can transform into a Lamborghini." Everyone laughed. "Well, I don't know about that, but we'll definitely give you something to work with. Now, let's get started!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Knight**

Many questions were arising at the SSC, most of them out of curiosity in regards to the new vehicle that had appeared in the SSC, and of course some because of Michael Knight. Not surprisingly, Alex Torres was the one most prominently disturbed by the presence of the Knight Industries vehicle of course, however he was too scared to speak out against it, lest suspicion might arise about his concern. Because of the overwhelming amount of questions and concerns being presented in the SSC, Charles Graiman and Devon Miles had offered to schedule a meeting in the evening, almost like a meeting some might host in one's society. Some tried to create bizarre theories about the new car, such as it might secretly be KARR in disguise, and others like Billy thought it had come from the past as some weird form of the Delorean, to which everyone simply shook their heads. Billy couldn't be taken seriously when it came to him and his fantasy world.

They had taken KITT to a special garage, about a mile from the SSC where they were taking him apart and fitting him with upgrades that Charles had instructed them to do so. Michael had been staring into the window for about 2 hours now. Devon decided to pay a short visit to KITT to get an update on his progress. Michael was still staring through the thick glass when Devon arrived. "Hello Michael." He snapped into focus quickly, realizing that Devon was talking to him. "Oh, Devon. Hey." Devon walked over to the glass to look at the scientists working on KITT. "What are you thinking about Michael?" He pondered for a few minutes. "I don't know. It just…scares me. Reminds me…when we had to repair KITT so many times before I retired. He's not invincible Devon, he's not. He's just a car that can do cool things and talks." Devon turned around and put his hand over Michael's shoulder. "Michael…Wilton's dream was to change the world…for one man to make difference. If you and a supercar is what it takes to do that, then you haven't disappointed him Michael. And look, now we have more than just one man and a car. We have your son and his car!" Michael began staring through the window again. "Why do I feel like something's not right? I came here for something else…" Devon decided it was time to tell him. "Michael, sit down. I have to tell you something."

Michael sat down to listen, still looking through the glass. "Michael…I brought you snd KITT here so we could partner up with the SSC. However, the day we went to the government research facility, I got a call from Charles telling me about something that had happened while you were looking for KITT's parts. Michael…Goliath's back." Michael looked at Devon with wide eyes. "Devon, we destroyed him twice already!" There was a sense of fear and utter anger in his tone. "Yes Michael, but that's only half the problem. Garthe's son has taken upon his father's 'dream' to finish off you and KITT. But it only gets worse from there. When you fought KARR for the second time and destroyed him, his CPU was still left behind and intact. Now he's put KARR's CPU in Goliath and managed to combine the two forces. Michael…we need you and your sons help. Please." Michael looked at Devon, then back at the glass. "I'll think about it." He got up and walked out. Devon was worried that Michael might do the wrong thing in a case like this, after all he still doesn't know about Mike's past yet…

It was a quiet evening at the SSC. Everyone had gathered for the meeting, which was to start in about a half hour. Michael had been wandering around the SSC, picking at little things here and there and almost broke one of Charle's backup glasses. He walked over the Mustang, which had been sitting in the gimbal for the whole day now. A thought occurred to him…why not take it for a spin? He opened the door and got in. "You are not allowed to leave at this time ." Michael rolled his eyes. "Yeah well that meeting is of no importance to me anyway." He gunned the engine and asked KITT to open the doors. "If I open the doors now, will assume a flaw in my programming, as I am not allowed to let anyone leave." "Ok. Fine, if you don't let me leave then I'll tell Charles that there's something wrong with you." There was a moment of silence. Then the gates opened, revealing a long tunnel. Michael grinned. There was no difference between his KITT and Mike's, they both followed rules annoyingly.

He backed out into the tunnel and then turned right around. Thankfully nobody had noticed him leaving, everyone had gone to attend the meeting except for janitor. The janitor didn't care. Michael was feeling pretty tired from the events that had taken place that day, so he decided to let KITT drive for him. "Alright, why don't you drive? Autocruise please." "It's Autopilot, ." "Oh, attitude. Well you're must like KITT's son," Michael said with a bit of surprise in his tone. They drove through the night, just a Mustang gleaming in the moonlight and one man sitting behind the wheel…doing absolutely nothing. "Alright KITT, let's see what you can do. Um…you can transform, right?" "Yes I can , however my transformations are meant to be used only in times of need." Michael sighed. KITT was sounding a lot like when he had first met KITT back in 82'. "Just once, please?"

"Only once. Transforming now." The Mustang's body began interchanging parts all over as it transformed into a 4x4 on the road. "Woah…you're definetly something Michael Bay would keep in his garage!" The 4x4 had now begun to run its course back to the SSC, riding along some rocky terrain just for its transformation. Michael nodded in approvement. "Good stuff…good stuff." The 4x4 pulled into the SSC about as fast and as quietly as it drove out. The meeting had already begun and Michael decided to attend it. "I thought you didn't care about the meeting." Michael turned to the car. "Well now I do. So deal with it. KITT." He walked towards the hall and entered the room. He was exactly 10 minutes late and they had picked Michael to be a guest speaker. "Dammit," he muttered as he walked into the row of seats.

Devon stood in front of the podium, with Charles at the side. "Alright, everyone settle down. We would like to begin this meeting with a few questions from our audience. Please raise your hand to ask a question." Numerous hands shot up, but Devon picked Billy. " , what happened to the original Foundation?" Devon hesitated for a moment. "Well…the government shut it down after Michael retired because we couldn't find any recruits who were willing to continue the task, and when we brought Michael back the government decided it wasn't as effective as it use to be, so…" Billy understood the rest. In the back, Alex Torres was sweating. He never thought a day like this would come for him, but his only choice would be to play it safe and hope nothing goes wrong.

There weren't that many questions as Devon had expected, most of them were just about the Knight Industries Two Thousand and its existence, but they hadn't encountered any important ones yet…until Torres spoke up. "Uh, . What about KARR?" The whole room fell silent, including Michael, who shuddered at hearing that name. " …last we saw him, he was destroyed by Michael." Mike turned to look at his father. _**What a savage**_ , thought Mike. Michael winked back at him. " , we've heard reports that they've managed to salvage his CPU from the spot it had been left on. Is this correct?" Devon began sweating. "Um, no, the last time we sa-" Charles took over. "Alex, KARR is gone. Okay? He's gone and there's no need to bring him up in this meeting." Alex smirked. He knew they were lying.

Sarah just walked into the meeting, realizing she was late but she had a viable excuse. She had been on a short trip that day and decided to cut it short after Mike had called her and told her what happened that day. She sat down and quickly raised her hand. "You're , right? I was wondering…will this 'KITT' work alongside ours?" "Yes, I am and you must be . Yes, we do have plans for having Michael, work alongside the SSC in hopes of keeping it alive. Perhaps you're interested in meeting me and Michael privately after the meeting is over." Sarah smiled. "Alright, thanks."

Charles knocked the gavel on the podium. "This meeting is dismissed for the day. Please leave to your respective locations and finish for the day." Charles smiled and left. Everyone else began getting up from their seats and preparing to leave, a few still talking with Devon and some talking to Michael. Just as everyone was about to leave, the lights went out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Lights Out**

Panic wreaked as the SSC lights went out. Michael got up and immediately called KITT from his comlink. "Michael, there's been a power cut in the compound. Someone's trying to gain access from the front door." "Got you pal." Charles ran over to the security panel and typed in some code words only he knew, enabling the generators. Unfortunately, whoever had cut the power had known that they would try to start the generators, so they had purposefully delayed the amount of time it would take for them to start up. The lights were barely flickering as people were screaming in the hallways. The Mustang sat in the gimbal, running a full scan of the compound. " , Mike, the power lines won't be up for another 30 minutes. This will give whoever caused it enough time to take what they need fast." Mike pulled out his pistol. "I'm going in the entrance. Sarah, Dad cover the exits and check the security panels for anything you can find." Michael nodded and ran over to Charles. Devon was working with KITT to bring the power back, but progress was slow. The Mustang pulled up 3D scans for the underground pipelines and the electric systems. The electric systems were not damaged naturally; someone had hacked into them using a solar interstitial compound formula. " , it is my understanding that this sort of hacking procedure can only be performed by a computer with enough power to capacitate the entire system, yes?"

Devon nodded. "This is extremely high level stuff here, and to be able to turn off the power to the mainframe to the SSC requires security measures for them." Alex Torres was punching the keyboard in frustration as the mainframe of the TV showed nothing but a static signal. "Charles, how is this possible?! We set up a high level security system here, there's no way someone can just shut down the communication like that!" he shouted over the noise and the blaring alarms. Michael looked at Charles. "Who has the system to overload the servers and shut us down like this? Do you know anyone?" Charles thought for a moment. "I don't know anyone other than the Feds, but they would have no reason to do such a thing like this." Michael turned in frustration. He hadn't expected things to end up like this. Billy and Sarah worked as fast as they could to bring the communication link back online, but it kept getting reset by an unknown source outside of their reach. "Billy, this has never happened before. We keep getting shut out of the mainframe, how are they controlling this?" Billy panicked. "I don't know Sarah, I don't know! I can't bring the computers to respond to my codes I input either!"

KI3T was trying effortlessly to open a link between the government and the SSC but no signal was going through. If anything, the signal kept getting shut down by an unknown source, constantly denying access to the mainframe. "I'm sorry , I've done everything I can to access the government satellites, we're not being patched through." Devon sat back in panic. He had never experienced a situation like this at FLAG either. He got out and looked at Charles for an answer, which he had none. People were screaming and shouting in the dark, the only lights being the red alarm sirens being set off and the light from KI3T, which would run out in about 10 minutes. A few emergency lights were turned on but they weren't enough to power the entire place. Devon walked back over to KI3T. "Do you know of any system that can do this?" " , I am not aware of any system being able to shut us down like this, not to date. If anything, the only possible way…this can….occur-" then his voice crackled and gave out. Devon's eyes widened. "Charles! Come here! Now!" Everyone turned around and rushed over to the car, which had turned off. 'What happened to him?! Stop it now!" Charles quickly realized that someone had managed to gain access to KITT's circuitry. "Load up the backup and use his last restore point! Now!" Sarah spoke up. "But dad, he'll lose all memory till now and his last backup is 3 days ago!" "We don't have a choice! If someone takes him, he'll be a weapon of mass destruction!" "Correct . I will be, and I already am." Suddenly, everyone fell silent. The voice was not KITT's…it was a rather mean, cynical voice coming from the vehicle. " , you have exactly 24 hours to deliver the Knight 3000 to the coordinates that I will send to you. If not, the SSC will be exposed, and destroyed." Almost suddenly Michael recognized that voice, as so did everyone else. It was KARR.

Torres suddenly spoke out. "KARR, if you don't stop, we will-""What will you do? Expose me? Tell the world about me? If you dare make a move I will take the Knight 3000 personally out of here myself, and kill you all." Everyone just panicked worse than they had already done so. Michael turned around and walked over to a corner, hoping no one had seen him. "Pal, we've got a problem. Get out of there and come here now, I'll meet you outside." "Of course Michael." Michael turned back and walked over the Mustang. "Michael Knight…it is you again…I never thought I'd have to see your face! Why, it seems your good friend KITT is here too!" "KARR, leave us alone. Don't hurt anybody, just take what you want and go." People were shocked but he gestured. "Michael Knight, the Knight 2000 will be destroyed before anything else does. In fact…here he comes now!" Michael's eyes widened. "KITT! No!" he darted out the back door and into the exit.

The Knight 3000 suddenly regained its old self again. "That…was not pretty. , I sense a threat coming the Knight 2000's way. I must go and stop it." "KITT, you don't know what's out there! Wait!" The Mustang had already backed out and headed into the tunnel. Meanwhile, KITT had already left the garage and was making its way towards Michael when suddenly he noticed a massive truck headed his way. "It can't be…Goliath?! Again?" The truck was geared at full speed, running towards KITT like a monster. "Michael, Goliath is here and is making speedy advancements towards me. I need help! Now!" Michael was running as fast as could into the middle of the night. He was a black T-Top heading for a massive truck just about 500 feet away from him. There was nothing he could do, he wasn't fast enough. "KITT, hold on and turn around! Now!" The truck was too massive, and if KITT turned around now he would lose speed and Goliath would get him. :I'm sorry Michael, I can't!" "KITT, trust me! Do it!" The collision course was already set. There were just seconds before the truck would smash into KITT.

The car was extremely close to collision, when KI3T drove in and took the hit. Suddenly, there were sparks and flipping Mustang in midair, while KITT safely evaded the truck just in time. Michael was shocked at what he had jut witnessed. The Mustang was flipping in midair, smoking as it did. It landed hard in the middle of the desert, making a loud impact against the Earth. There was loud screeching sound as Goliath drove off into the distance. Michael caught up to the Mustang in time to examine the damage done by Goliath. The scanner was turned off and all the lights were out. There was sever body damage on all sides, and the spoiler had snapped off. KI3T…was dead.


End file.
